


【天牛】一碗肉粥

by furi



Category: Haikyuu!!, 排球少年
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furi/pseuds/furi
Summary: 天童覺×牛島若利沒有劇情，只是一篇滿足性癖的肉文
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, 天童覺/牛島若利
Kudos: 12





	【天牛】一碗肉粥

由於是時隔數月的相會，在替牛島放鬆身體的階段就花上不少時間。

牛島的半張臉埋在靠枕裡，趴伏在沙發上曲起身體，只有腰部抬高，任天童的手指在體內肆意妄為。由天童的視角望去，過量的潤滑液隨著手指抽動溢出，從腿根滑落，以致雙腿間一片濕濡，泛著水光，簡直像身體被玩弄到出水。

天童壞心地笑起來，明知道男性沒有自體潤滑的生理機制，卻故意說：「今天好像很敏感呢，後面都這麼濕了。」他說這句話時還在腸道中屈起指節劃圈，僅是這樣微小的動作都能將牛島逼得腰腹顫抖，「啊……因為很久沒做了。」他的聲音悶在布料裡，模糊不清。

「所以覺得很興奮嗎？真可愛。」天童分開手指，將穴口撐開，瞇著眼望進粉色的內側，「我也是哦！因為若利君有這麼色情的身體。」又送入第三根手指，抵著肉壁緩慢地往深處探，直到全數沒入。

牛島悶哼一聲，下一秒，體內的手指毫無預警地開始抽送，速度時快時慢，清楚地感受到腸壁被推擠著撐開，也被溫柔地撫摸。天童對他的身體瞭若指掌，靈巧的手指也擅長取悅人，指腹反覆按壓、逗弄著前列腺，迅速湧上的快感讓牛島無法控制地溢出呻吟，他下意識咬住靠枕，試圖藏起聲音。

「若利君，不要悶著聲音。」天童沿著牛島的後頸摸向下顎，用三根指頭扣住，試圖將他拉開，一面湊到耳邊說想聽你的聲音，然後輕咬柔軟的耳垂。牛島難耐地仰頭說：「天童……已經可以了，快點......」

「不行——今天想做得激烈一點，不好好放鬆的話會受傷。」天童毫不猶豫地否決。手上動作沒停，親吻從耳後順著頸側線條滑下來，落在肩胛骨，在漂亮的背肌上吮出紅點，「若利君只要享受就好了哦！」

直到天童認為差不多了才抽出手指，輕拍牛島的臀要他轉過身，牛島順從地照做。輕柔的吻隨即落下，唇瓣被吸吮得很舒服。

可惜，天童只停留了一會便鬆開嘴，牛島甚至還不滿足，依依不捨地抬腿勾住天童的腰，希望他繼續。這套可愛的撒嬌動作撩撥得天童心癢癢，用勃發的性器抵在穴口和會陰處磨蹭，愈發助長興奮感。

啊、忍不住了。  
天童直起身，想去拿放在茶几上的保險套，移開視線的一瞬間，聽見牛島沉聲道，「為什麼不進來？」  
「誒？」天童頓了一秒，下身便被厚實的手掌握住。牛島雖然沒使上手勁，卻也是結結實實地收緊，有著相同體溫的手心讓天童有股擬似性交的錯覺。就在他愣神之際，牛島自顧自地將腿張得更開，將天童的性器引導至淌著潤滑液的穴口。

「等等！我還沒戴、啊……」  
話還未完，牛島已經抬起腰，吞沒了前端。又濕又熱的觸感令天童發出舒服的謂嘆，努力抑制著埋入深處的衝動，「若利君這樣不行啦，還沒戴套耶……我先退出去。」天童說著扶住男友結實的腰準備退出。

而牛島並不打算讓他離開，圈住性器根部的指節反倒收緊，忽然加重的力道把天童嚇出冷汗。  
「不戴也沒關係，我不會懷孕。」  
「為什麼以內射為前提？……那些東西殘留在裡面會拉肚子，若利君不是要維持健康管理嗎？」  
「清理乾淨就行了，而且明天休假。」  
「重點不在那裡！」

牛島皺著眉，神色奇怪地問：「那還有什麼不能直接進來的理由？」天童已是放棄狀態，俯下身湊到牛島的面前，不懷好意地瞇起眼問這麼想要我嗎？

「嗯，想要直接感受你。」牛島點頭認真道，「不行嗎？」天童聽了便愉快地笑起來，對著牛島的臉親了好幾下，「那就都給你。」語畢，便用力挺腰，一口氣全數沒入牛島體內。少了一層薄膜隔絕，彷彿將快感放大了數倍，強烈的刺激讓雙方都憋不住聲音。

相比進入時的強勢，在窄道內天童卻不著急。慢慢抽出，再維持著固定的速度一點一點地擠開軟肉，內層肉壁像有自主意識般纏上來包覆性器，接著重復。

「……天童。」牛島帶著喘息喚他。天童立刻停下來，輕吻牛島的唇問什麼事？  
「不用那麼溫柔也無所謂。」  
這個回答讓天童深深地吐了口氣，說：「弄壞了我可不管哦。」  
「……？不會壞，隨你喜歡的動就好。」

是嗎？天童瞇著眼笑著說。  
忽然動手揉捏牛島的胸肌，那飽滿且富有彈性的乳肉溢出指縫，早因先前的刺激而挺立的乳頭正好被天童挾在兩指之間搓揉玩弄。同時照牛島所期望的，下半身重重地搗進充份潤滑過的腸道，毫無顧忌地在牛島體內橫衝直撞。

牛島可不像自己所想得那樣游刃有餘。體內的敏感點被戀人來回頂弄，陣陣像被電擊的酥麻感從腰臀處傳至全身，來不及消化不停疊加的快感，只能難耐地仰著頭呻吟。

天童持續戳弄同一處，同時也不忘照顧牛島的胸，用牙齒啃咬輕磨、並用舌尖舔吮著乳頭，吸吮肌膚的聲音刺激著耳膜。

「呃、嗯啊……覺，哈啊……」牛島摟著胸前的那顆腦袋，帶著點泣音喊他。天童聞言抬頭，嘴角和飽滿的胸肌之間還牽連著銀絲，不過他沒理會，直接吻上牛島的唇。吮著嘴唇或舌尖、不停變換角度觸及口腔內每一寸。

牛島勾著天童的脖子承受充滿情慾的吻，在接吻的空隙間喘息著央求更多。  
「若利君喜歡我粗暴一點吧？」天童掐著他的下巴說，接著轉移目標，毫不留情地在鍛鍊結實的胸肌上印下齒痕，「真淫亂呢。」語畢，便按著牛島的腰用力操幹，激烈的肉體拍打聲迴響於室。

高潮來臨時，牛島弓起身，雙腿在天童腰後交叉夾緊，那些柔軟的肉壁瞬間收縮，全方位包覆的緊致快感讓天童抽插幾下便忍不住，挺腰將精液全數注入戀人的身體裡。

牛島暫時無法從高潮的餘韻中解脫，緊繃著身體，胸腹部劇烈地起伏。天童抽出性器時蹭過軟肉，又引起身下的人一陣顫抖。

天童發現牛島還沒射精，便拉開他的腿，俯下身親吻那顫動不止的腹部，握住依然挺直立著的性器上下套弄，另一隻手重新伸進被搗得鬆軟的小穴。指腹的觸覺最為靈敏，不僅一下就找到濕軟窄道裡的敏感點，還摸到那些剛射進去的，他的精液。

糟糕，興奮到腦子都快變不正常了。

天童忽然張口含住牛島，粗長的性器一下子抵到喉嚨，異物入侵的不適感幾乎要讓他嘔吐。天童忍著不適上下吞吐，口中分泌的涶液隨著動作流淌沾濕了牛島的下腹部。

牛島忍不住低吟，喘息中摻雜著天童的名字，聲音像是從喉嚨擠壓出來般破碎，腦內被快感侵蝕得除了好舒服和天童以外什麼也不剩。前面被柔軟溫熱的口腔包覆著舔弄柱身，又是被靈活的手指攪動體內深處。

要射了，牛島恍惚地想，推著天童的肩試圖讓他退開。

天童順從地吐出嘴裡的陰莖，改用舌頭由下而上舔舐，肉柱被舔得大幅度跳動幾下。  
「若利，你想射了對嗎？」他抬眸望向牛島，帶著明顯笑意說，並在牛島點頭回應的瞬間低頭一口氣含到性器根部。  
「啊、覺……哈啊……」一下衝進濕軟的熱源裡，過於強烈的刺激令牛島毫無保留地喊出聲，下意識想後退，卻被按著腰制止。

天童含著他的東西說話，由於嘴裡塞得太滿，只傳出模糊不清、不成句的聲音，牛島不知道他到底說了什麼，也沒有餘裕去問。原先推拒的手移到大腿間那顆紅色的腦袋上，雙手按著天童的後腦往下壓，憑藉本能地盡情擺動腰部，將下身送進戀人的口腔深處。

這當然不是天童第一次用嘴取悅牛島，但用到喉嚨還是第一次。說實話，以生理層面來說完全不舒服，過程中痛苦的指數絕對比愉悅感高出好幾倍。不過對天童來說心理上的快感更為重要，看著平時冷靜淡然的牛島因為自己陷入情潮，拋開理智、凌亂不已的模樣，他就爽到差點要體驗一次顱內高潮。

『乖孩子，就這樣射進來。』  
天童很滿意牛島乖乖按照自己的想法行動。牛島填滿他的嘴，性器塞進喉嚨造成的窒息感讓人失去對時間的掌控。過了十幾秒，還是一分鐘？或許更久。

直到牛島終於低喘著釋放出來時，天童的臉上早已佈滿了汗水、生理性眼淚和唾液混在一起的痕跡，彷彿剛被打撈起的溺水者，劇烈地咳嗽並大口呼吸。

他想現在這張臉一定糟糕得不能看，必須快點清理乾淨，伸手探向桌邊的濕紙巾盒時被人搶先一步，牛島抽出好幾張濕紙巾，反手按在天童臉上。

「抱歉，剛才沒忍住……你還好嗎？」牛島憂心的問，一邊仔細地替天童擦乾淨。天童笑了下，比著沒問題的手勢說我很好。

帶著薄荷清涼的濕紙巾拭去黏膩的液體，天童覺得變清爽許多。乾脆卸了力趴在牛島胸口上，交由對方清理，像隻懶洋洋地窩在飼主身上被梳毛的貓。

「若利，剛才那樣舒服吧？」天童把下巴抵在他的胸上，說話時動來動去，有點癢。  
「嗯，很舒服。」牛島誠實以對，就是太過舒服了才做出失控的事。  
「嘿嘿！是吧！」天童興奮地湊到牛島眼前，說：「那下次可以讓你全程幹嘴哦！」

用詞過於露骨，以至於牛島思考了好幾秒才理解天童的意思。出乎天童意料之外，牛島否決了這個提議。

「為什麼？若利君不是覺得很舒服嗎？」  
「但是對你來說很痛苦。」  
「我也很舒服哦！」雖然是指心理上的。

「騙人。」牛島捧起天童的臉，盯著他的眼睛認真地說，「你說過做愛是兩個人都會舒服的事，只有我一個人覺得舒服的話，那就不需要。」

那大概是過往某次上床時用來哄騙牛島的說詞，天童自己都不記得有說過。但他認為這句話很有道理，真不愧是我本人的發言，果然是超級天才。

天童頓時開心起來，湊上前吻住戀人。彼此都還帶著性事過後的餘韻，交換幾次親吻便又起了反應。天童挺腰去蹭牛島的下半身，笑著問：「再來一次？」

天童覺很難抗拒對快感的誘惑，甚至可以說，驅使他行動的理由大多數是愉悅感。同時也很貪婪，無論肉體還是心靈上的，愛慾、佔有欲或征服欲，全部都要。

天童對此的體現在床上，他的作法很簡單：不停地、不停地給予淹沒一切的快感，讓牛島放棄思考，沉浸其中，裡裡外外都沾上自己的東西和氣味，連聲帶也只能發出呻吟和他的名字，聽見的、觸摸到的以及感受的全部都只有自己，不著痕跡地將快感和天童覺劃上等號的公式刻進他的大腦認知裡。

比如說現在。

牛島蹲坐在天童身上，維持著雙手往後支撐身體只靠腰部施力的姿勢，自己控制著進出的節奏擺動腰肢。

天童喊了他兩聲，牛島只顧著扭腰沒有回應。

這是太入神了沒聽見嗎？天童有些哭笑不得，雙手掐著他的腰往上重重一頂，突然的深入讓牛島猛地仰起頭。而天童不等他適應便開始抽送，強烈的快感讓牛島雙眼迷離，泛著水氣，唾液從微張的口中落下，儼然已是一副意亂情迷得要融化般的表情。

他也不再試圖抑制聲音，「嗯啊、啊…覺、覺……」想要接吻。後半句要求還未說出口，天童便看穿他的想法似的張開雙手，「若利，過來我這裡，這個姿勢離太遠了。」牛島順從地直起身，改為分開腿跪坐的姿勢，才剛靠上前就被對方摟著腰親吻。

被戀人擁抱著的感覺很舒服，親吻也是，太舒服了。  
熾熱的性器磨擦著敏感點，腦袋裡全被快感佔據同時攪碎了理智。湧現的快感讓牛島像是被潮水淹沒，失去對身體的自主權，只能緊緊攀著天童，彷彿急流中的浮木。

覺、覺……想要更多。  
牛島聽見自己在喊，但是意識卻很模糊，腦中浮現一片空白。

牛島被操射了。  
身體像繃緊的弓弦，緊實的大腿肌肉不住地抽搐，精液從性器前端流出來落在大腿根上。被頂弄到敏感點的瞬間身體就變得不受控制，腸道強烈收縮的緊致感讓天童也一起射出來。

「已經高潮了呢，今天若利真的超級敏感——好可愛。」  
「啊……因為很舒服。」牛島喘著氣，將額頭輕輕碰上對方的。撒嬌般的舉動讓天童笑起來，輕吻近在咫尺的唇。

原本兩人打算洗個澡，清理身體各種亂七八糟的液體後就準備上床睡覺，卻忍不住又在浴室做了一次。

牛島站在大理石板的洗手檯前，天童按著他的腰從後面進去。雙手肆意揉捏著緊致的翹臀，用拇指撥開臀肉就能清楚看見進出時的模樣。

天童舔咬著線條優美的背肌，在肌膚上印下更多痕跡，又伸手搓揉飽滿的胸肌，用指尖撥弄乳尖，並透過牆上那面大鏡子將牛島難耐的神情盡收眼底。

簡直是視覺的饗宴。天童興奮地舔著唇，忽然抓住牛島的雙手往後拉，像是馭馬一樣快速地擺動腰部，恥骨撞在臀部的肉體拍打聲伴隨著呻吟和粗重的喘息迴響在浴室內。

最後，牛島在後穴內的律動和套弄性器的快感下高潮，精液沾滿了天童的手掌。天童側是抽出性器抵在牛島的後腰上磨蹭幾下，射在那寬闊的後背上——畢竟，剛才就是為了清理他射在牛島體內的東西才擦槍走火的，再來一次可就受不了了。

隔天，天童睡到臨近中午才醒，迷迷糊糊地睜開眼發現枕邊人已經不見蹤影。

他打著哈欠推開房門，在客廳地毯上找到正在拉筋舒展的男友。  
「……若利君真是活力充沛。」天童看著牛島那張神清氣爽、完美釋放性欲壓力的臉，忍不住開口。牛島這才發現他，「你醒了嗎？也來做伸展運動會比較好。」

「我就不用了。」天童擺擺手表示拒絕，牛島也沒有強迫他，應了聲知道了，接著換下一個姿勢。忽然又抬頭對天童說：「我做了三明治放在餐桌上。」  
「誒，若利君會做料理嗎？」  
「……這種程度的我也可以做到。」  
牛島在波蘭獨自生活後也學會幾道簡單料理，大部份時候他都是直接把食材丟進鍋裡煮湯，他不挑食，只要熟了能吃就好。他料理的手法確實很差，但是連做三明治都被懷疑，還是讓牛島有一點信心受挫。

「啊——抱歉抱歉，別生氣。」天童立刻察覺到牛島低沉的情緒，整個人撲過來邊道歉邊安撫，「是為了我做的嗎？謝謝，最喜歡你了！」

天童掀開三明治的一片吐司，裡面有灑了胡椒的煎雞胸、切片的水煮蛋和蕃茄，還有大量的生菜。不愧是若利君做的，簡潔又營養均衡，這和天童平常吃的，抹上厚厚一層榛果巧克力醬的甜口味三明治可說是天差地遠。

他蹦蹦跳跳地拿著三明治回到客廳，曲著腿在牛島身邊坐下，一邊膝蓋抵在他的大腿上。很礙事，但是牛島沒有推開也沒有抗議，默默地做完剩下的伸展運動。

「若利君，晚餐想吃什麼？」天童漫不經心地嚼著三明治問，牛島回答都可以，以你方便為先。

「客氣什麼啊？離我家開車半小時的距離，有間大型超市裡面有賣日本進口的食物哦！」天童興奮地說道，湊到牛島面前，「快說，想吃什麼？」  
「……紅酒燉牛肉。」

「我果然猜得沒錯，若利君最喜歡這個了呢。」  
「嗯，最喜歡。」  
他們相視一笑，交換親吻。


End file.
